Hero of Twilight
by Lady-Valiant
Summary: Sometimes, darkness gathers even after victory. After following an odd string of murders, relating to a new great evil that even Link can't defeat, Zelda decides her hero has failed and will resort to anything to save Hyrule-even betrayal.
1. Reluctant Hero

**Disclaimer: Quite obviously, I do not own the LoZ. If I did, I wouldn't be a poor, lonely teenager typing out fanfiction in my spare time.**

Duck, left, weave, right, left, up, down, backflip, weave, left, roll. Underneath the stars and a bright full moon, a young warrior mentally ran through the motions as he battled imaginary opponents in the darkness of the night. He paused once to wipe the sweat from his brow before continuing. The motions were mechanical, almost a second-nature. Finally, he stood with his sword, breathing hard, as a cool breeze swept across his skin. "Link! Link!"

He gazed wearily over his shoulder as the young woman who ran towards him. She wore a silk gown the color of lilacs. Her long brown-blonde hair flew behind her as she ran across the palace courtyard. Finally, when she stood before him, Link could see her beautiful indigo eyes. "Link," she whispered, her voice soft and concerned. "Link, please, this again? You ought to sleep."

He shook his head. "Sit, then?" the woman asked.

Link sheathed the sword and sat. Smiling faintly, the woman sat behind him and gently moved the back of his head to rest on her bent knees. Gently, she brushed aside a few strands of his light brown hair and whispered, "Do you want to talk about them?"

He shook his head again. "It'll make you feel better."

Finally, he whispered, "There's so much blood and destruction. I see myself killing, and in my dreams…I'm so overcome…that I actually enjoy it. I want to kill. I see myself filled with such hatred and blood lust that I slay anyone who stands before me. I see the light fade from their eyes as they die. The dreams where I'm a wolf are worse. I feel my teeth tearing flesh, and I feel the warm blood on my tongue. I feel…I feel blood splash across my face, and I enjoy it. I enjoy all of it. It's like I'm a monster."

"They're only dreams," she replied. "Nothing more."

"They still haunt me."

"With time, they will fade. It's understandable. Mere months ago, you defeated the Darkness. You fought a war against evil. You're what—seventeen? Eighteen at most? You're tired; it'll be fine."

Link glanced up at her upside-down face. "Does it help?" asked Zelda. "The practice, I mean."

Link merely shrugged. Sighing, Zelda reached for his hand. "I'm glad you chose to stay," she said.

"As am I," he whispered back.

It was true for the most part. Link would've loved to return home, but just being in Hyrule with nothing to fight left him restless and anxious. No, going home to be a simple farmer was no longer an option. At least staying in Hyrule meant he could stay with Zelda, the most beautiful queen there was. She'd went through the war, too, but she hadn't killed. She'd helped slay the evil Ganon, but she hadn't killed like he had. She couldn't understand, but Link knew that for his sake she tried. "Why are you awake, Zelda?"

"I felt your distress," she murmured.

"You shouldn't be here. There's a banquet tomorrow. The leaders of all the lands are coming to swear loyalty and good will to you. You'll be tired."

"Then, I suppose we'll both be tired."

"And how will we explain that?"

"We'll simply say we didn't sleep well."

Link wondered if Zelda's mind went the same place his did when she said that, and it made him blush all the way to the tips of his ears. "You don't very much like people, do you?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"I mean, you don't talk much, and when people come, you just sort of fade to the background. Why is that?"

"I don't know."

"You will come, though, won't you? You're the hero of Hyrule. Please, say you'll come."

"Anything for you, Zelda."

"Thank you, Link. I'm glad you'll be there. One person I trust will be at my side."

"Only one?"

"A queen has few friends," replied Zelda. "Luckily, I have a dashing hero at my side."

Link gave her a lopsided grin. "Well, maybe not 'dashing'," Zelda mused, "But definitely cute. You have the most beautiful sapphire-blue eyes. I couldn't ask for a better savior."

"Even if you could get one that wasn't haunted by nightmares?"

"Even then," She replied, shifting her position until her chin rested on her knees, beside Link's head. "Now come, let's go inside where it's warm."

Link stood and offered her a hand, which she took. Gently, he pulled her to her feet, jumping back slightly when she leaned her head against his shoulder. If the young queen noticed, she chose not to comment. Instead, under her breath, she muttered, "Link, he come to town. Come to save, the Princess Zelda."

Link looked at her quizzically, and Zelda chuckled. "Haven't you heard that one? The young bards seem to enjoy writing songs about you."

Link first thought was a sarcastic 'fantastic', but rather than saying what he felt, he merely smiled. "Are they?"

Zelda nodded. "Some are rather good, but others…" A sparkle appeared in her eyes, and she winked. "Well, we'll just say they're not great."

His smile was a little more forced. It was selfish, but he couldn't help but be envious at the young woman at his side, who even with the stress of ruling the great nation of Hyrule, managed to be so carefree and happy. He'd once been like that—when he lived in Ordon. That was back when the most important thing to worry about was whether Epona was properly fed. When he'd merely aspired to be the best he could be and maybe, eventually, having a family. That was before the fate of the world depended on the least little decision he made.

"Did you celebrate the Winter Solstice in Ordon?" asked Zelda.

Link nodded. Sighing, Zelda moved her head from his shoulder and strode gracefully to the palace. Link really tried not to stare after her; she wasn't called the most beautiful woman on Hyrule for no reason, after all. She paused and looked over her shoulder before beckoning for him. Sighing, he walked to her side. It was hard to meet her eyes. To know she cared.

"Link, you ought to be happy…is there something you need? Whatever it is, I can get it for you. I know you miss your home. I know this is very different and difficult for you, but…if I can help, you _can _tell me. Please, tell me you know that."

"I do, Your Highness."

"It's Zelda, Link. Just Zelda."

Slowly, she turned and continued to the palace, Link following. "Do you think you could teach me?" she asked. "To use a sword?"

"You mean you don't know?" Link asked, the words out before he thought. "Oh, I mean, I'm just surprised. You have your rapier, so I'd assume you'd know."

"It's all right. My rapier is a symbol of my power. I don't actually know how to wield it. Will you help me, then?"

"Whatever you wish, Zelda."

She accepted his words with a nod. "Excellent, then."

They entered Hyrule Castle, and it was nearly empty, aside from the guards making their rounds. As Link and Zelda passed, they stopped and bowed to both of them, making Link slightly annoyed. People were _always _bowing to him. Even people he knew. After he'd become a hero, everything changed.

_Link smiled as he nodded and greeted yet another courtier, eager to meet the young hero and see if he was as Queen Zelda had said. Link remained polite and tried his best to meet all the odd courtly customs, although he deemed most of them pointless and even disturbing (such as the custom that royals greeted by kissing one another on the cheek, a custom that apparently applied to him as the chosen hero). It mightn't have been so bad if he could've stayed with Zelda, but she'd encouraged him to mingle and speak with the people all over Hyrule, flocking to the capital to celebrate the end of the Twilight._

_ "Hero Link!" someone called, a girl with a voice that reminded him of a young bird._

_ He looked over his shoulder and saw Ilia, her face split with a huge smile. Ilia, one of his closest friends for nearly seven years, stood only a few feet from him. Link was about to hug her when she bowed to him, and he halted, confused. "What are you doing?" he asked._

_ Ilia rose and smiled wryly. "You are the chosen hero now," she said simply._

_ "But you don't have to bow to me."_

_ "But I do. It's a sign of respect, Hero Link."_

Hero Link? Was that a title suddenly?

_ "Ilia," he whispered, "I'm just Link to you. I always have been, and I always will be."_

_ Her green eyes widened, and she shook her head. "Just Link? Just Link! You're not just Link; you're the Hero of the Twilight! Zelda's Hero! But…regardless, I came to see you. I'm sure there are many nobles you need to speak with, so I won't keep you long. I just wanted to see you."_

_ "Well, maybe we can talk some other time. We can ride Epona."_

_ Ilia smiled sardonically. "Good bye, Hero Link."_

_ She walked away, and he hadn't seen her since. _

That was a mere two weeks after he defeated Ganon. In two weeks, he was no longer Link. He was Hero Link. Zelda glanced at him, and Link pretended not to notice. The queen could _always _sense what he felt, and he hated that. His thoughts and feelings were private. Queen or not, she had no right to feel his emotions like that. No right at all. "You worry me, Link," Zelda stated.

He nearly flinched at the sound of his name. Of course, _Zelda _called him Link, without any of the stupid, unneeded titles, but none of his childhood friends would. "You could stay in my quarters tonight if it would help you," Zelda offered.

He'd slept with Zelda before—doing nothing but sleeping. Oddly, though Link had come to be suspicious of everyone he met, he _didn't _like being alone at night. The dreams weren't as often when he had someone beside him. There were worries, though, about what would happen if the court discovered Queen Zelda was letting the Hero of the Twilight sleep with her, whether the act was innocent or not. Zelda simply told him not to worry. Still, he had his pride—what was left of it, and shook his head.

As they stopped before her room, Link bowed. "The offer is very welcome and very gracious, but I'd like to decline tonight. I'll be fine."

It was very apparent from the look on her face that she didn't believe him. "Are you certain?" she asked.

Link nodded. "Well…very well, I suppose. Good night, Link."

She kissed him lightly on the forehead, just a quick fluttering of her lips against his skin, before she turned and opened the door to her bedroom. Link bowed again. "Good night, Your Highness."

After she closed the door, offering him one last concerned look, Link was alone in the corridor. He doubted he could sleep if he tried. Instead, he began walking. Hyrule Castle was huge, and even though he'd lived there a good three months, he still got lost sometimes. Still, it was an admittedly nice place to live. Zelda had told him he was welcome to go anywhere in the castle, a privilege not given to anyone else in the palace (Zelda excluded, of course). Everyone else was not allowed to enter several room along the West Wing, a few of which Link had been in.

Well, that seemed as good a destination as any, so Link continued walking. His boots slapped on the white marble floors, echoing eerily in the otherwise silent night. The two guards that stood before a huge set of oak doors bowed to him and opened them, admitting the hero into the forbidden wing. In the wing were the king's and queen's chambers, rooms that generations of Zelda's family had lived in, although the young queen herself had yet to occupy them. Further down was a library, filled with several of Hyrule's most ancient documents and work—peace treaties and whatnot. That was as far as Link had went into the wing.

He continued his walk, enjoying the silence and the moonlight shining through the window at the end of the corridor. His eyes trailed down from the window, and he noticed a door directly beneath it. He approached it, his curiosity peaked when he saw the High Hylian engraved on the door. He couldn't read the language, but Zelda could read some. He only knew the word 'courage', which was engraved on the door, beneath a gold rendition of the legendary Triforce.

He pushed the doors, but they didn't budge. Sliding his hands down the door, he found a small niche. He knelt down, and Link saw there were three of them. Perhaps something needed to be place in the niches for the doors of the room to open, but what could they be? They had to be small—maybe as long as his little finger. He vaguely remembered something and walked back down the hall.

Nudging aside the door to the library, Link looked around. He'd noticed it once before, only because it was decorated so oddly. There was a rough wooden shield that hung on the wall with three gems set in its base. It was there and far too high for him to reach, so Link pulled over a chair and stood on it. Gently, he lifted the shield from its place before jumping lightly from the chair. After sitting the shield on a nearby table, he unsheathed his sword and pried the gems loose, being as careful as he could not to damage the wooden shield. He was fairly successful in his endeavor.

The gems sparkled in the torchlight inside the room. They were an emerald, a sapphire, and a ruby. He sheathed his sword, gathered the gems, and walked back into the main corridor. As he approached the door, he knew he'd been right. The gems fit easily into the niches, and the door was pushed open easily.

The room inside was surprisingly bright. Stained glass windows covered the walls of the round shaped room, letting Link see the lands beyond the palace and the stars. Moonlight drifted through the windows, making the entire place glow with a seemingly otherworldly light. Suddenly feeling cautious, Link took careful steps forward and gazed around. The room was empty, save for a pedestal in its center, upon which sat a thick leather-bound volume. However, one of the glass windows caught his eye.

Even without the sunlight or torches, he could see the figure was garbed in the same clothes he'd been given—the clothes of the Hero of Time. He'd worn the clothing his entire journey, and it was locked in a chest in his room, where he'd put it after Zelda commissioned for him new clothing. He only wore it for public occasions or when Zelda requested he did, as the clothing was strange, and the courtiers changed their clothes every day (a concept that was completely foreign to Link). Curiosity piqued, he stepped closer, gazing in almost awe at the image of the figure.

He held the Master Sword over his head and a shield on his other. He looked to be about Link's age, and more remarkably, he looked a _lot _like Link. The hair was a couple of shades lighter and longer than his, but it looked very similar. His eyes were also blue, just as Link's were. Link lifted a hand to the glass, which felt cool beneath his touch. _Where am I? _He wondered.

The next panel featured a strong-looking man with red hair and eyes like burning coals. Link almost jumped back out of reflex. It was Ganon with a sneer on his face. The window beside it showed a beautiful blonde-haired woman, whose eyes were a rare indigo color. Beside her was the figure that looked like Link, a determined look on his face and sword in hand. Link realized, then, that it was a story. From his limited knowledge, it looked to be the Hero of Time. Maybe the book would explain it.

Link turned and walked to the book on the pedestal. He opened it, surprised at the gold writing and illuminated pictures. He'd never seen such work put into a book. _This is the story of the Hero of Time, _it read. _This is the Legend of Zelda, the beautiful and wise Princess of Destiny and Sage of Light, and of the boy of the Kokiri._

Link stopped reading for a moment. He thought it odd how Zelda's name was mentioned, while no one mentioned the name of the Hero of Time. He took the book and sat beneath on of the glass windows, where the light was better.

_Princess Zelda, even at the tender age of eleven, was a rose set to bloom. Her tresses were as spun gold. Her eyes were as diamonds and amethysts, shining with divine wisdom from the great Goddesses. Her cheeks were as ripe fruit, and her skin was as white and fair as freshly fallen snow._

Link mentally rolled his eyes and sarcastically tried to picture the princess with cheeks the color of ripened oranges and skin that white. It made for a rather comical image. After reading about her voice, Link flipped a few pages and read. _The young princess knew, through her magic and divine wisdom, that a great evil was coming, but alas, none believed the young princess. Frightful, she fled to the Temple of Time and prayed for guidance and aid from the Goddesses. _

_ The young Zelda received a vision of a young boy, with eyes of sapphire-blue and hair the color of honey, garbed in green. After thanking the Goddesses, she returned to her home in Hyrule Castle and waited for the boy she'd seen. Then, one clear, summer's day, he came, and his name was ancient._

Link. The Hero of Twilight. The Hero of Time. The book sounded as if it was him the story was about. In an odd sort of way, it made sense. Link had received his destiny from the Hero of Time, and he'd been informed by the Light Spirits that he was a reincarnation of the hero. Link wondered if it was possible the Hero of Time was one of his ancestors. It would have…a certain poetic quality if it were so, and when he thought about it...hadn't the spirit once mentioned 'our line' as if he and Link were of the same blood? _The hero was a young boy, eager to save the land of Hyrule, ready for adventure, and ready even at a young age to fulfill his great destiny and duty to vanquish the evil Ganondorf._

_ He _wanted _this? _Link wondered. _But why?_

The hero felt a sudden flood of anger. If the Hero of Time was his ancestor, this was his fault. He'd obviously failed, or Ganon wouldn't have returned. Link could've lived his life as he'd wanted, being a simple farmer in the land of Ordon. He wouldn't have to see the dead in his nightmares, or fear for his growing blood lust, or even feel the pain of what he'd lost. Then, he would've never met Midna. His thoughts came to a screeching halt. Midna. His partner, his friend. Would it be worth never meeting her? Link wasn't sure. Of course, if she'd never needed help, he would've never been dragged around all of Hyrule by destiny. It wasn't as if being forcibly turned into a wolf and then imprisoned gave you many options.

Sighing, Link continued reading, skimming the incredibly flowery passages in search of something interesting. Once he managed to get accustomed to the old language, though, the story was actually interesting, even though it made him feel both selfish and angry. He read about the Sages and about how the Hero of Time went through time to find them. He read about the Hero being locked in the Temple of Time—the same place he suspected he was—in order to grow and use the Master Sword. He read about the hero saving Zelda and defeating Ganon. He read about how the powerful princess sent him back in time to relieve what childhood he'd lost.

At that point, Link dropped the book to the floor and leaned back against the glass. It wasn't fair! How come his ancestor could go back and get everything? Why couldn't he? Link was filled with a sudden urge to hit something. _Anything_. He clenched his fists and forced himself to sit. Temple of Time or not, he couldn't just punch things. He contemplated drawing his sword and practicing, but as furious and angry as he was, that wasn't the best idea. Finally, having gained some control over himself, he forced himself to read the next sentence. Then, the next paragraph. The next page. _However, as the boy was sent back, those in Hyrule who had no magic could not remember the deeds of the great Hero of Time. They lived their lives, oblivious to the great deeds that were done, but enough remembered to keep the legend alive and record it. Enough remained for the legacy of the Hero of Time and his deeds to live on. The boy, himself, remembered, and although he remained close friends with Princess Zelda, he returned to his home in the forests. The Kokiri do not age, however, and he left. Eventually, he married the young woman Malon and had three daughters. It was said the destined Hero would rise from the family again, under the name._

_ However, after some years, the legend became just a legend, and the family of the great Hero became lost. They lived as commoners in the land of Hyrule, or so it is assumed. Whether the legend or tradition continues, none know. _

_ Truthfully, very little is known of the great Hero of Time after this, for one day he went on a great voyage and was never heard of again. The people merely hope that when Darkness returns, the Hero will rise once more._

**Author's Note: As you can probably tell by the fact I'm writing fanfiction, I am a huge LoZ fan, and since there are many renditions and reincarnations of the series, I'm probably going to use a huge amount of shout-outs and references, and any conscious efforts of this will be in a commentary version that can be found on the site, also. The commentary will probably also answer some questions about the timeline and other things.**

**Also, I'm trying to fill in possible plot holes, so if you've noticed anything about LoZ that doesn't make sense, or you want to present a theory or something, just make a comment. This fic is going to have a lot of theories.**


	2. Legacy Character

**Disclaimer: You know; I really think people just post these disclaimers out of tradition. I mean, does anyone on this site actually think the people writing own what they're writing about? But…I certainly don't own LoZ. **

Link woke slowly and saw Zelda, sitting beneath the stained glass window, which depicted a very young girl who looked much like her and a boy that looked much like him. She gazed out the window, the colors from the glass dappled across her cream-colored dress. In that moment, she looked very much like some goddess of the dawn. Eventually, she turned her head towards him and smiled. "Were you doing some light reading?" she queried, gesturing toward the book at his feet.

He nodded, dumbstruck for a moment. Zelda laughed, her voice as the trill of a nightingale. "So shy about it? What did you think?"

Link shrugged. Zelda pursed her lips and stood, slowly striding towards him. Finally, she sat at his side and took the book in her lap. "Surely, you had more engaging thoughts than that."

"If you don't mind overly, I would rather keep them to myself. They're rather personal."

"Then, you may. Link, what do you know about the cycle? About your name?"

"My name?"

"It's very important. It's the name of all the heroes. The Hero of Time was named Link. That's how we know when the hero has arrived; he has your name. It's a Goddess-blessed name."

"But what if there's more than one Link?"

Zelda smiled mysteriously. "Let me tell you a story. Once, the Triforce was whole; it was a physical object. A man, whose man is lost to history, used it, and he killed many people. It seemed no one could stop him. Then, three powerful sages came forth and slew him. They split the Triforce into three to make it more difficult for someone to wield, for their power was not great enough to do any more. One of the sages was a Gerudo man named Ganondorf. For reasons unknown, he sought to possess the Triforce, and after failing to persuade the sages to reunite it, he left with the Triforce of Power." She paused in her story. "Do you have a question? You look confused."

"I thought there were seven Sages."

"There are, but the Sages were originally only three—one for each Goddess."

"Oh, forgive my interruption, then."

"Very well. The sages charged two Hylians with retrieving the final Triforce. One was the daughter of the king and a priestess, and her name was Zelda. The other was a son of one of the sages and of a prophetess named Link—who was orphaned at a young age, as the hero always is. Together they journeyed far and eventually defeated Ganondorf. It was too late, however, for he'd used the Triforce of Power to make himself practically a god, so they failed to properly kill him. Since then, the name Link has passed to the chosen hero, as it did to you. However…the Hero of Time saved Hyrule only a hundred years ago, which completely breaks the tradition, although I have no idea why. So perhaps we know less than we think."

"Your Highness, my I ask a question?"

Zelda nodded. "If the hero is always named Link, why—before he tries to take Hyrule—does Ganon not just have his minions travel through all of Hyrule, killing any baby with the name Link? It's not really a common name; it wouldn't take too much effort."

"You're correct, Link, and I have an answer for you. Firstly, when the original Link and Zelda fought Ganondorf, his power was so great they could only seal him away for a time. However, Zelda saw the cycles begin. You see, Link; Ganondorf is the same person, while we are reincarnated. It's easy to find Ganondorf, and because of my royal blood, it's fairly simple to find me. If it is just the two of us, though, Ganondorf would most certainly win. You are the balance—the third factor. Without you, chaos would be unavoidable, but when Zelda discovered the cycles, she tried to cast a spell on Ganondorf to make lose his memories. She failed. Instead, she cast another spell, sacrificing herself in a desperate effort to protect the Hero. Firstly, the spell placed a sort of taboo on the name, where only the chosen child would have it, and secondly, it erased Ganondorf's memory of the child's name until the Hero faced him in combat. Granted, all the reincarnations look similar, but it would take much more effort to find the hero, so long that the royal family would have time to interfere. Also, did you notice while reading that the book never mentioned the hero's name?"

Link nodded. "I thought it was odd."

"An extra precaution. The first Zelda ordered all historians _never _to write the hero's name. That is why all the heroes have titles. You are the Hero of Twilight, and that is how you will be remembered. This way, if Ganondorf takes the castle, he can't read the legends and find your name. The name of the hero is the royal family's most guarded secret; there are even enchantments that prevent us from speaking it, unless it is to pass the name to a successor. If Ganondorf had captured me and tried to force me to reveal your name, I would've forgotten it."

"And my clothes?"

"I can't really explain that. Your…legacy is very strange and powerful. I suppose I could just say 'a wizard did it'."

"What about the songs people sing of me, though? The one you sang last night had my name in it."

"Do you really think Ganondorf listens to songs people sing? I suppose someone could write them down, but...five hundred years is a long time to remember a song, and the spell might even interfere. All I know is that the spell guards your name from being spoken."

"And what about yours?"

Zelda laughed. "Well, it's completely unrelated, but…every princess of Hyrule is named Zelda. Legends says that the second Zelda, who was quite by chance named after the original Zelda, was very deeply in love with…well, the past version of you. As a result, a disgruntled prince decided to take the power of Hyrule from her, hoping not only to be powerful but also to marry Zelda. He made a mistake and put Zelda into an eternal sleep, and out of guilt decreed that every princess would be named Zelda, in her memory. There was some powerful magic involved, too, as the royal family only has princesses at the same time as the hero's birth. Give or take a few years, but…although I don't know how often I've held the name Zelda, the hero is always named Link."

"Is there a way to break the cycle?"

"If we fail," Zelda muttered, her eyes turning upwards to the ceiling. "We…we call this place the Hall of Time—for it does look very similar to the Temple of Time. In this room, there are thousands of years of knowledge about the different heroes. You're welcome to read all about them if you like; they're in the pedestal. It's hollow. Truthfully…I don't know what would happen if the cycle just stopped…it's unthinkable."

"One more question?"

Zelda nodded. "Who…who wrote this? It seems…very unbelievable, and the time is so…odd."

"The original record was written by the Princess Zelda. However, this is not the original; this story was rewritten of the original and presented to the royal family as a gift from a tribe of the Gerudo."

"Then, where is the original, and how did the Gerudo get a copy of the legend?"

"History doesn't tell us everything, Link. We only know this was a gift because of the record of us receiving it. We don't know why it was given, either, for there's a huge gap in the records."

"Thank you for everything, Your Highness. I hope I haven't bothered you with my questions."

"It's Zelda, Link. I'm beginning to think some memory spell may have rubbed off on you," she teased. "Now come, Link, it is morning, and we have a celebration to attend."

"Do you want me to wear the clothes from the Hero of Time?"

"Yes, it would probably be best. It seems to me that the spirits took a few liberties, however."

"What do you mean?"

Zelda smiled and nodded to the glass windows depicting the hero. "What you wear is incredibly similar, but look: no chain mail."

Link gazed at the ancient Hero of Time. Zelda was right. "Huh," was all he said.

Zelda rose with grace that would've made a dancer envious and held a hand out to Link. It was an odd reversal to him, but nevertheless, he took her hand and stood. "I have the most beautiful dress for the occasion."

"Any dress looks beautiful with you in it."

Zelda smiled radiantly. "That is very gracious of you to say."

Midna would've probably looked beautiful in anything, too. At first, Link was startled by the sudden thought. "Link?"

Zelda had moved to leave but stopped to look at him. "Are you sure you're all right?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Honestly."

"You don't sound fine," she said, her voice soft. "You miss her, don't you? Midna?"

Link was taken aback at first, unsure whether or not Zelda had read his mind. "I can tell," she continued. "Especially at dusk. You'll just stare at the sky and do nothing. You're not very happy here, are you?"

"Zelda, I don't want you to think I'm being ungrateful. The palace is great."

"It is, but it can't replace a friend. Link, did you consider going with her?"

"I couldn't."

"I know, but did you think about it?"

Link opened his mouth to reply but closed it. "Um…"

"Forgive me; my question was too bold," Zelda replied, opening the door and leaving the room.

For a few moments, Link just stood there, watching as she left. Zelda was lovely; she was the perfect queen—wise, beautiful, gracious, and kind. Midna, after he'd come to know her, had been as beautiful as Zelda, but unlike her counterpart, she was sassy, sarcastic, and playful. Zelda could probably be playful, too, but she seemed so distant. Certainly, she talked to him, but when she spoke to him, it was as if he was a child, and she was the adult. Midna had been fairly condescending when they'd first met, but by the end, she'd treated him as a companion. A friend.

The other difference was the Zelda seemed so perfect. She looked and acted like some sort of distant goddess—something that was too holy to touch. Midna had flaws. Midna was unpredictable. She felt more real.

Link sighed and left, just as Zelda had. He didn't have time to spend all day comparing Zelda to Midna. Still, that led to him wondering exactly what Midna had been about to say when she left. There was something she left unsaid, some sentence and thought that she hadn't completed. Was it important? Probably not, but he still wondered what she'd meant to say. It'd probably been an insult. Link chuckled to himself at the thought.

_The desert sand shifted underneath his weight, making something as simple as walking much more challenging than it had any right to be. It was freezing, too. Link had always assumed deserts were hot, but at night they definitely weren't. He'd been walking for hours when Midna materialized. "Hey, wolf-boy, what are those lights in the sky?"_

_ Link glanced up. "Do you mean the stars?"_

_ "Stars," Midna repeated. "They're very pretty."_

_ Link nodded in agreement, grateful for the conversation. The complete and utter silence was unnerving. "They form pictures," Link said. _

_ "Pictures? Show me."_

_ Link smiled and pointed to the sky, slowing his walk a bit. "Do you see the really bright star there?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ "All right. Do you see the cluster of stars around it?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ "Well, that's the Phoenix."_

_ "I don't see a phoenix."_

_ "You have to use your imagination."_

_ "Right. I think you're making this up."_

_ "I'm not, really. Let's see…they're a little different from back home. Oh, do you see the three stars in a row? The really bright ones? That's part of the Hero of Time constellation. That's his sword."_

_ "Well, at least it looks like a person. Your phoenix doesn't."_

_ Suddenly, the sand burst from the ground before them. Midna was in her shadow form almost instantly. One of the shadow creatures snarled and lunged at them. Link dodged back, slashing across its shoulder with his sword. The wound wasn't very deep, though, definitely not deep enough to stop it. Link moved nimbly back, dodging around the creature's sharp claws, trying to strike it._

_ Then, the creature lunged. Link rolled and came up, stabbing the creature in the chest. It screamed in pain and dissolved into black dust around him. He looked around, crouched in the sand, adrenaline rushing through his veins. "Behind you!" Midna yelled._

_ Link whirled around to face another shadow creature. He dodged a swipe from its claws and rolled back. Its red eyes glared at him, and he could've killed it; he should've, but he didn't. The creature slashed at him, and Link flinched as the claws ripped through his shoulder. He stumbled back, and the creature charged. Link blocked a blow with his shield and stabbed it through the eye. It was dead. _

_ Sighing, Link looked around once more. "We're alone," Midna muttered, floating before him with an odd expression on her face. "Let me see you shoulder."_

_ "It's nothing," he said._

_ The imp ignored him and rolled the fabric of the tunic over his shoulder up. "No, it's not that bad," she conceded, "But…you still ought to bandage it up. Sit; I'll do it for you."_

_ Link did as she asked, too surprised to argue. She snapped her fingers, and a ragged cloak they'd been using for quick bandaging appeared, along with a flask of alcohol, which he'd bought to clean wounds and never actually drank. "I can bandage my own injuries."_

_ "I know," said Midna, "But…I'm going to do it."_

_ "Why?"_

_ "Well, if you do it wrong, you'll probably get an infection, and you're no good to me half-dead."_

_ Link rolled his eyes. "Of course."_

_ He winced as she cleaned the wound, bandaging it with surprising skill. "Link," she said, her voice softer than it normally was. "Why…why did you hesitate?"_

_ "What?"_

_ "I noticed. You hesitated. Why?"_

_ "I…I saw its eyes."_

_ "Care to elaborate?"_

_ "I realized…I guess…that…what if that had been you? All these monsters were once Twili. One of them might've been you."_

_ "But it wasn't."_

_ "But…they're your people. They're all you care about, Midna, and I never thought about it before but—"_

_ "That's…that's not true."_

_ "What isn't true?"_

_ "That all I care about is my people. I care about you, too, Link."_

_ Link felt a sudden warmth flood through him. As if Midna sensed it, she rolled her eyes and said, "You'd better write it down. It's the only time I'll ever say that."_

_ "But what if it had been you?" he whispered. "Then, I would've just…killed you."_

_ "It doesn't matter, Link. What's important is that you and I are safe. You should just be grateful that it wasn't me because if it weren't for me, you'd still be trying to bite through a chain with your teeth."_

_ Link rolled his eyes, and Midna snickered. "It was pretty hilarious."_

_ "Only you would think me being chained in a dungeon, absolutely terrified was hilarious."_

_ Midna winked. "If you'd seen the look on your face, you would've been amused, too."_

Upon entering his room, Link saw a noblewoman he didn't recognize. "May I help you, my Lady?" he asked.

She jumped and whirled around, looking at him with what Link thought was poorly veiled disgust. The woman was pretty, though, with golden hair longer than Zelda's and eyes that were almost gold. Her scarlet dress labeled her as being of a high status, but Link still couldn't remember seeing her.

She finally said, "Well, I see you haven't been properly polished yet."

Link wasn't quite sure what to say to her. _She _was the one in _his _room, and somehow _he _was the rude one? "May I ask why you are in my quarters, my Lady?"

"I merely came to see if you were here."

Then, she abruptly walked past him. Link didn't believe her for a moment, but it wasn't as if he could interrogate a noblewoman, so with a sigh, he shifted around his things to find his clothes, making a mental note to keep a watch on her. Something wasn't right, though. He could feel a chill travel up his back. He didn't know why, but _something _was clearly wrong. Out of place.

Link changed his clothes, mentally scolding himself for being so paranoid, but she _had _been in his room doing something.

**Author's Note: I hate, hate, **_**hate **_**this chapter. It's one massive info-dump of information, but…at least it's plot relevant later, I guess…well, next chapter picks up. There's an actual plot! So…here are the review responses. **

_NorthApple: __It was very, very intriguing so far, I can't wait to hear more! _(Thanks a bunch for the compliment, but also for the very good review you left.)__

But you did say to point things out, soo...

I was just wondering how the full story of what OoTLink did made it into the Child Timeline, since the second half of it happened in the Adult Timeline, and was erased from the Child Timeline when he was sent back in time and it split. It is possible that say, both OoTLink and OoTZelda kept their memories after OoTLink's sent back in time, and in that case either OoTZelda wrote the story down so it wasn't forgotten, or had a scribe write it for her (hence the "flowery passages"), but maybe it would be a good idea just to explain this at some point (excuse me if I've jumped the gun here and you were going to explain that in the second chapter .) (I actually did have an explanation of this ahead of time, but I'm very grateful to you for pointing it out. I only hope my solution was satisfactory. On a side note, originally, I _had _planned for Zelda to have written it, but then, I realized that would make Zelda sound very obnoxious, so I changed it, which actually helped the storyline I'm going for.)__

I just wanted to point this out then you were aware of it, but it doesn't mess things up too much in any case :3 (If I actually managed to explain that, gosh it gets complex at times) (Heavens, yes, it gets complex. I'll never forget the first time someone tried to explain the whole timeline theory to me…)__

Just thought I'd throw that out there too, but I'll tell you what it immediately made me think of- I thought the book Link found was the Book of Mudora from ALttP (dunno if you've ever played it)... it's the book that contains various Hylian legends and also a translation guide for Ancient Hylian :3 (Actually, I haven't played ALttP, but I'm well familiar with the dynamics of the game. The Book of Mudora, as I've planned won't really make an appearance.)__

Anyway, once again, this story looks like it could end up exploring a really interesting side of things. And I looove how you've added some depth to Hyrule Castle... and the way you describe things and add little references and things, it's awesome. Keep it up, because I'll certainly read it :3 (Again, thanks a lot, and I'm glad it's an interesting read.)

_NarutoRyomaCub: __whatever you do PLEASE don't do anything relating to the minish cap being the first Link. If it did there would be no master sword cos' at the end it is the 'four sword' instead of the master sword. _(I'm not planning on it, but to be totally honest, I try to sort of…forget the entire Four Sword plot/trilogy/subseries/whatever you call it. I'll admit that it's a cool idea, but…well, it's just not really my thing.)__

*sigh* I can just tell your story is gonna create an argument somewhere. (Quite possibly. ;)


	3. Defrosting Ice Queen

**Disclaimer: …does anyone actually read these?**

For the young queen of Hyrule, politics could be likened to walking on glass. One false step, and everything would shatter around you. Luckily for Zelda, she could sense the emotions of those around her, and she was skilled enough to know which courtiers she could control, which she couldn't, which could be bribed, and which could not be trusted. She was a confident woman, domineering even, and yet the most frustrating bit about court lately wasn't a courtier; it was Link, the Hero of Twilight. There were rumors about them being lovers, which were definitely untrue, but Zelda didn't necessarily make an effort to discourage them. After all, as far as the court knew, Link was a cold, fierce, and rash warrior, who would absolutely _massacre _anyone who dared harm his queen. She didn't attempt to correct that particular rumor either. True, it was cruel and unfair to him, but it was good politics. Politicians didn't have a chance to be fair; it would be seen as weakness.

If Zelda was honest with herself, however, she would've said she had no idea how she felt about the hero. He was easy to control if you knew how. Zelda had quickly discovered that if she was nice, he'd do about anything she asked. The key was to make him think he had a choice, even when he didn't. Still, a small portion of her greatly admired the hero and was grateful to him. The part of Zelda that hadn't become greatly bitter underneath the stress of rebuilding Hyrule, the part of Zelda that sacrificed her soul to save Midna adored the hero. Regardless, he had to be used. Hyrule was in a crucial period, on the verge of collapse, and Zelda knew she had to play every possible advantage. She tried to comfort herself by promising she'd give him something in return, a title, knighthood, something like that…but what were those to a common shepherd, who probably just wanted to forget being a hero? Absolutely nothing.

Everyone stood as she entered the room, and she took a moment to feel the mood of the room. There was excitement, naturally. There was also an underlying sense of danger, most likely from the nobles wondering how to twist anything to their political advantages. There was also a thick feeling of lust from several young men (and one woman, Zelda noted, fighting the urge to see just whose thought that was). There was also a feeling of anxiety, which was odd.

The anxiety was Link's. Of course. Zelda hadn't told him where to sit, and she'd done it on purpose, completely for the dramatic flair. He was standing beside her seat, in the Hero's clothes, completely unarmed. Zelda approached her chair, conscious of the eyes on her.

He bowed to her, and delicately Zelda kissed him on the cheek. From the way his eyes widened, it was apparent he'd forgotten the custom. The queen thought she could actually feel the warmth from him blushing as he kissed her back. "You're to my right," she whispered, and for a brief moment, the queen felt a soft fluttering in her chest. It was probably just a lingering remnant of Midna, she decided.

He nodded slightly before taking Zelda's hand and holding it as she sat before he moved and sat where he belonged. Food was brought, and Zelda knew that was when the real strategy would come into play. Not only was she a powerful mage, but Link was a new addition—a hero with the Triforce of Courage. The first question asked of Zelda was from the brown-haired Duchess Melia about Link. "So…Your Highness, who are you planning on marrying your pretty-boy hero off to?"

The 'pretty-boy hero' in question let out a surprised half-gasp, which unfortunately, attracted as much attention as the question. Several courtiers turned to look at him, and he glanced at Zelda with an expression that clearly asked if she really would force him into some sort of arranged marriage. "Well, Duchess Melia, whoever can tame him gets to marry him."

There was a round of chuckles, although Link still looked bothered. Zelda cautiously tested the emotions in the room again. The aura of the court was similar to what it normally was—a whirlwind of anxiety, anticipation, pride, annoyance, and a thick lust for power. Nothing much had changed, but the emotions shifted and twisted around to different people. A couple of the young women seemed to take Zelda's comment seriously, and the queen mentally rolled her eyes. Foolish girls.

Link was…odd. He felt embarrassed and uncomfortable, even betrayed, and Zelda knew that was her fault. For a moment, Zelda felt guilty. He _had _done a lot for him, and she did nothing but let rumors spread about him and make jokes at his expense. Still, sometimes, life wasn't fair. She fancied Midna would've been angry. Despite claiming not to like Link, the Twili queen had certainly had some…interesting thoughts about the hero.

The queen ate a small spoonful of her soup, listening carefully to the conversations around her. Link kept glancing at her, and it took Zelda a moment to realize he was trying to figure out the proper way to eat soup. There were five spoons, so his confusion wasn't unwarranted. Mentally, Zelda considered helping him, but really it didn't matter; the court had already realized the hero _wasn't _up on his courtly etiquette.

He figured it out, though. Another courtier brought up the topic of Zelda's own marriage, and she laughed her way through it, as she was oft to do. The soup was replaced a few moments later with pork and rice, and wine was brought to everyone, save for Link who thus far didn't like _any _wine he'd tried. Instead, he was drinking apple juice. One of the Dukes brought up the question of repairing broken and destroyed parts of the palace—namely, the northern towers and halls. Progress was being made, and she told him so. The next question asked was from Duchess Tayla, a tall, beautiful woman and fourth in line for Zelda's throne. Tayla smiled, her green eyes narrowed. "Dear Cousin, how is your health?" she inquired.

Zelda smiled. "I am quite well. Thank you. And yourself?"

"Well enough…" she replied, giving Zelda a cunning glance.

She was about to cause some trouble; Zelda felt it. "Have you personally been overseeing the construction?" she inquired.

"Certainly. I wouldn't entrust anyone else with such a momentous task."

"Yes, indeed…it is a pity Ganondorf managed to cause so much damage…it must've been very traumatic after your capture. I worry over your health, dear cousin."

"Your worries are kind but not needed. I am in perfect health."

"Yes…and what of the army? After all, Hyrule fell to those horrid _Twili_. Surely, you have strengthened the condition of the army?"

She just _had _to insult the Twili. Zelda suddenly wished she could slap her cousin because the queen was certain she was trying to bait her on. Zelda felt a rush of anger, seemingly disproportionate for the situation. It was from Link, though, of course. She couldn't really find fault in him for it. The Twili queen was more courageous and had done more for Hyrule than many of the nobles ever would. "The Twili were only being controlled by Ganondorf. The events that transpired as a result were no fault of their own. Their queen did more for us than most have."

"Perhaps…but it is worrying indeed that they were able to cause so much chaos in our lands. Don't you agree, Hero?"

He was surprised, although he barely showed it. He merely nodded slightly. "Why don't you say something, Hero? What do you think of my dear cousin's reign and the situation with the Twili? I'm assuming you _do _know some about these issues, right? I mean no offense, but you _are _just a goat herder, aren't you?"

Zelda was about to reply when Link bowed his head and replied, "I do apologize for my silence, but it is a habit of mine to avoid conversations with annoying people. I mean no offense, of course. It's probably my poor upbringing."

It was horribly quiet, and Zelda covered her mouth with a hand, trying to cover a sudden, girlish giggle that nearly escaped her lips. It would've been harder to tell who was redder—Tayla from her anger, or Link who had a I-can't-believe-I-just-said-that look on his face. He wasn't ashamed, and he didn't regret what he'd said. There was a very small tinge of fear—or maybe just hesitation? Worry? She really shouldn't have laughed. Logic molded from growing up surrounded by politics taught her that, but it was funny. It might even be helpful if Link appeared even less courtly.

Zelda calculated her options in her head and finally smiled bemusedly. "Link, it's a pity that all of us do not have such a luxury."

He met her gaze, and Zelda's smile became something more akin to a smirk. "I must say I'm rather flattered. You've spoken with me before, so am I safe in assuming that means I'm not annoying?"

The hero grinned back, rather wolfishly (Zelda rather liked the metaphor). "You? Oh, no, Your Highness. You're far from annoying."

"You're not so much of a nuisance yourself."

Tayla felt furious, but others in the court were worried. Zelda made a note to listen more carefully to the gossip. It was worth it, also, to feel his happiness, gratitude, and amusement. Courtiers rarely showed such childish and joyful emotions. There was muttering around them, and Zelda decided it was time to remind them of exactly how much had been done for Hyrule—for the entire world. "Do you remember what it was like facing Ganondorf?" she asked.

Silence descended as quickly as if someone had somehow turned off all sound. "Yes," Link replied, glancing toward her.

Surprise. Apprehension. "Do you know what I remember the most?" she asked.

He shook his head, suspicion beginning to join the other emotions. "The power of the Light Spirits," she said. "It was the most peculiar feeling pulling back that bowstring and feeling the rush of power flood through me. I felt like I could conquer the world. At that point, I felt more certain than I ever had. I wasn't even afraid. What about you, Link? What do you remember?"

Sorrow. Confusion. Pain. Pure, untamable _fury_. "I…I remember…thinking he'd killed…" his words trailed off. Zelda knew who he meant.

"Midna," she finished, smiling sadly. "I know. She was a very noble, very lovely woman."

The courtiers had heard of Midna; they knew who she was. "And you loved her?" asked the Count Varn, nodding to Link. "You loved a _Twili princess_?"

"Anyone who met her would've loved her," Link replied, smiling fondly, "Well…if you could get past the hard exterior."

Zelda supposed that was one way to put it, although she knew Midna had been absolutely _horrible _to Link when they'd first met. Zelda had been amazed at what the other queen had done, how she had manipulated and planned to use him. Some of the things were practically abusive, and Midna had a bad habit of pushing her 'dog' too hard. Still, what mystified Zelda the most was that Midna—in the end—actually _loved _him.

He held Midna so tenderly in his arms, smiled at her so brightly. In those moments, those last moments when Midna tried to save her, Zelda knew the other princess-turned-queen had decided to destroy the mirror. _Don't tell Link. You can't tell Link. He'd try to stop me…_

It was because she wanted to protect him—all of them, from any dangers that might creep across from her world. She didn't trust herself to stay away from him, and she didn't trust him to just let her leave. As he turned his attention back to his food and lapsed into silence again, Zelda was sorely tempted to just tell him everything, but…she couldn't, for a few reasons. The foremost was that it really wouldn't matter. She could imagine herself telling him. 'Oh, by the way, Link, Midna loved you…too bad you'll never see her again.' Zelda could be cold and calculating, but she wasn't heartless, and in all honesty…Link didn't deserve that. Finally, the moon was in the middle of the sky, and Zelda stood.

Everyone quickly followed, rushing to his or her rooms. Link looked at her quizzically, and Zelda smiled. "Everyone is going to enjoy the snow. Well, it won't be _actual _snow; it'll be magic. It hasn't snowed on the Solstice for ages, but…anyway, we go enjoy the snow."

"I don't…like snow."

"Bad experiences?" asked Zelda.

"You could…say that."

Zelda thought a moment before nodding in understanding. _Of course_. He'd went very high into the mountains to retrieve a piece of the mirror. Sighing, Zelda firmly placed her hands on his shoulders, noting how he flinched slightly. "Link, go find a warm cloak and join us. I promise you'll love it."

"Zelda, I almost died in the snow." He sounded so…flat. The first thought that Zelda had was that Link sounded _dead_, but of course, the dead didn't speak.

"Link, you can't just…you can't just let your experiences as a hero keep you from ever doing things again. I promise you'll love this. It really is great."

"Is that an order, Your Highness?"

Apprehension wafted off him, so tangible Zelda imagined she could touch it. "Yes, it's an order, oh mighty and important hero," she declared, her eyes wide and hands raised to the sky.

A hesitant smile appeared on Link's face, and Zelda was pleased to feel a very dull sense of excitement. It was small, but at least Link didn't feel so listless. Zelda wryly thought that Midna would've been pleased by her actions. "This won't be like the blizzards in the mountains," Zelda added, almost as an afterthought.

Link gave her a curious glance. "I do know what it was like," Zelda said. "Midna and I shared…our souls for a while. I was with you while you sought for the mirror shards. I know what you did, all of it. I could even talk to Midna if I concentrated."

"She…she never mentioned it."

"No, but there wasn't much need. I couldn't help you much, and the journey was for the two of you—not for me. She was proud of you if it means anything."

"It does. Thank you."

Zelda smiled and steered him gently towards the corridor. "Let's get our cloaks, then, shall we?"

"Zelda, I forgot to mention…I saw a noblewoman in my room today, but she wasn't at dinner."

"Really? But…everyone was present. Are you sure it was a noblewoman?"

"She was dressed like one. She had hair like yours, Zelda, and gold eyes…she was just _gorgeous_."

"What was she doing? Did she say?"

Link nodded. "She said she was looking for me, but then she just left."

"How…odd," said Zelda. "Is anything missing?"

"I don't know."

For some odd reason, Zelda felt a chill travel up her spine and a faint surge of protectiveness that was probably aother lingering remnant of Midna's personality. Those tended to be rather annoying, but the queen supposed she should just be grateful that she no longer had the bizarre urge to confess her love for him every time she saw him. "That's certainly odd, but I know I've never seen a woman like that," Zelda finally said.

Link merely shrugged. "I know she was there."

"Hm…I'll inform the guards to be on the lookout, although there's little I can do."

They moved towards Zelda's room when Link put a cautious hand before her. "What is it?"

The hero didn't answer. He merely knelt on the floor, fingering a red liquid. "Is that _blood_?" Zelda whispered.

He nodded and sighed. "I knew I shouldn't have come unarmed."

Queen and hero shared a quick look before Link broke into a run, Zelda not far behind, holding up her skirts. "It should be fine, Link!" Zelda yelled. "No one but you can use it!"

Still, neither of them slowed their run, and Link cautiously entered his room, casting about a suspicious look. "It looks…fine," said Zelda, "A bit messy, though."

Link unlocked the chest, and Zelda felt his sense of relief when the Master Sword and his shield were there. Zelda blinked and realized it wasn't the sword and shield he'd been worried about, but the thing he called the shadow crystal. It was wrapped gently in green cloth, and an odd look crossed his face as he looked at it. Zelda backed away a little from his room and gasped. For a moment, her cold and queenly persona dropped in her astonishment. "Link, come look at this!"

On the marble wall was a bloody handprint just opposite them. Fully armed, Link cautiously moved in front of her, trying to offer some measure of protection. Zelda summoned her light magic and felt it tingle along her fingertips, shining and pricking along every fiber of her being. "I see more blood," Link said, nodding ahead.

"Then, we're going to look for a trail?"

"I am."

"Then, I'm coming with you." At his surprise, Zelda smiled wryly. "Despite you being the hero, I'm _not _a complete damsel in distress."

**Author's Note: Yes, that is what some gifted writers call a plot. On to the review response!**

_i-wish-799: __Very good story. I am quite curious to the plot. But I like how you write so I will have patience for story important filler _(Many thanks. Luckily, that should be the last large chunk of filler for a while)


	4. Action Girl

**Disclaimer: …. [insert witty line here]**

It didn't take long for them to find a smear of blood across the wall. "Link, have you noticed we're the only ones in this part of the palace? I mean, everyone is getting ready to be outside—if they're not their already, but we haven't even seen a servant."

Link nodded, kneeling by another puddle of blood. The trail wasn't as Zelda had thought. She'd pictured dozens of little blood droplets, but there were scattered droplets along with streaks and handprints. "This doesn't make any sense," Link muttered.

Zelda nodded, feeling uneasily around her, searching for emotions. Link's were very present, as were hers, but…there was nothing else. The hero continued walking, cautiously, like an animal hunting. Zelda followed, albeit with less tension in her movements. "Link, can you tell how fresh that blood is?"

He nodded. "It's very fresh. None of it has dried."

"Then, this happened either during dinner or directly after?"

Link thought a moment but nodded. "And yet…everyone was present," said Zelda. "And…if this person was wounded or killed after dinner, wouldn't we have seen someone? There's something…very, very odd about this—beyond the blood."

"Who's rooms are here?"

"Mine," Zelda said. "You and I are the only ones sleeping on the ground floor; everyone else is above us, and this corridor runs directly to the West Wing."

"And no one is supposed to be there."

"Correct."

"Then…this is a trap?"

"No, I don't think so. I don't sense anyone. The problem is that if it _isn't _a trap, I have no idea what it _is_."

Link paused suddenly, tilting his head to the side. "Zelda…do you hear that?"

The queen listened. There was a soft _whup _sound. "I do," she said slowly.

Link walked ahead of her, but Zelda stayed close behind. They turned around a corner, and she breathed in sharply. There was a very large smear of blood across the floor and halfway up the wall. Link nodded to the door, and after noting his confusion, Zelda whispered, "It's nothing. All that's in there is an old table; traditionally, it was where the Royal Council met. My father died in there, so…I haven't been in there since. I know it's silly."

Link squeezed her shoulder comfortingly, and Zelda smiled. It felt nice, actually. Then, as if realizing he'd overstepped his boundaries by touching the queen of Hyrule, he lifted his hand from her shoulder, smiled apologetically, and turned the knob on the door. Normally, Zelda might've encouraged it or rebuked it—depending on the situation, but they were alone; there was no need to be calculating. They were just two people trying to solve a mystery. It was dark, so Zelda summoned a ball of light before her. Link looked impressed, and Zelda moved the orb around the room with greater flourish than was necessary. There was more blood but no sign of a body. The old table that stood in the center of the room was undamaged, but chairs were flipped over and broken around it along with shards of glass that were from what had been a chandelier. "It looks like a struggle," muttered Zelda.

She moved her light around the large, albeit mostly empty room. "Zelda, look up," said Link, his voice sounding strained.

Zelda cast her eyes upwards and gasped. She'd seen kargaroks before, but she'd never seen _dozens _of them, hanging from a ceiling. Something was odd about them, though. "They look like Twilight creatures," whispered Link, his eyes wide. "But…how?"

There was a loud slam, and Zelda realized with a sinking feeling that the door had just locked behind them. A moment later, there was a series of shrieks as they attacked. Link had moved in front of her and slashed at one with his sword, lifting his shield to block another. Without wasting a moment, Zelda released her magic.

Light slammed into a bird, literally incinerating it. She hit another. And another. It was _awful_. But Zelda didn't have time to think about that. She forced more magic from her hands. Birds dissolved to dust. One ripped its claws through her back. She gasped, whirled around, and killed it. She twisted back around to attack another that swiped its claws across her knees. Slightly in front of her, she heard Link slashing through them. Black feathers and blood fell around them, and they kept coming. "Zelda, down!" he yelled.

The queen listened. Instantly, she dropped to her knees, ignoring the warm blood flowing from her. Link spun, managing to slay at least four with the Master Sword. Nayru, he was fast! Finally, there was a slight clearing in the birds. Zelda stood, sending more magic flying. Three more were dead. One slashed across her cheek. That was another one down. She heard a loud crash and a grunt as Link rolled to the side, coming to his feet on the table. He felled another kargarok, as Zelda attacked one hovering behind him. They were _still _coming!

Zelda sent her magic upward, illuminating the entire room. Several kargaroks screeched and shied away from the light. Link slew another. Zelda sent her magic in an arch, felling three more. Her back burned, protesting as she moved her shoulder. Link flipped deftly from the table and brought his sword through the neck of one that had been about to attack her. Finally, exhaustingly, the room was empty. Zelda felt bile rise in her throat. She thought she might be sick.

The was a ripping noise as Link tore the edge of his tunic. "Link, those clothes are-!" Zelda's words stopped as the edge of his tunic glowed and reformed an even edge. "…magical."

Link nodded and gently touched her shoulder. Zelda winced. When was she injured there? All she felt was her back… "It will be easier if you…sit," he said, his words trailing off as he eyed her assuredly destroyed dress.

He blinked and rubbed a hand across his face to brush aside the blood dripping into his eyes. Zelda's stomach lurched, but she didn't vomit. Slowly, she stepped around the dead creatures, trying to maintain her composure, certain she was failing as she stumbled, nearly crying from pain. Once Link realized what she was doing, he moved the birds out of her way with the Master Sword. She sat on the table. "Light, please?" he asked.

Zelda nodded and formed another orb of light. Link firmly wrapped the bandage around her shoulder and frowned. "Hold on. Let me see if the door is still locked."

It was. He returned to her blushing, feeling nervous and...flighty? "What is it?"

"Your back is…ripped to shreds."

Zelda didn't need him to tell her that. "And…?"

"I'm not sure I can bandage it without…um, taking…off your…why don't I try to see if I can get the door to open?"

"By yourself?" she asked.

He nodded. "It's only wood. Maybe I can break it down."

"Wait. I think…let me try before you go barreling into a door."

Zelda focused her magic, light forming in the palm of her hand. Her eyes narrowed, and she focused on her breathing. It took longer than it should have, as distracted as she was by the pain shooting through her. Then, she sent the light flying. There was a shower of wood, and the door was ripped in half, part on the floor, and the other half feebly hanging to the doorframe. Link was _too _surprised. "Be sure to stay on my good side," Zelda said with a wink.

She slid off the table and stumbled, pain and fatigue shooting through her body. There was so much blood on the ground, she realized. There was so much on her, and the right side of Link's face was bleeding. She collapsed with a strangled sob and began giggling hysterically, between her muffled cries. The hero was suddenly beside her. "Zelda," he whispered. "Zelda, calm down."

She couldn't, and she had no idea why. Vaguely, she registered the sound of metal hitting the floor, and hesitantly Link wrapped his arms around her. "Calm down. Please, don't cry…"

"I…I just…there's…so much…"

She flicked her wrist, frantically waving around them. Blood and feathers. And bones. It was horrible, absolutely horrible. "It's…it's okay," he whispered. "Honestly, it's okay. Please, calm down. We…we had to do it. It's okay."

She closed her eyes tightly and shook her head. "I've never killed anything! I've never even killed a spider! Can you believe that, Link? A spider!"

The queen continued rambling, the hero patiently listening, and finally, her sobbing stopped. She could think more clearly; she could have the composure of a queen. Her cheeks flooded with heat when she realized she'd just broken down in front of…a warrior? A hero? "You're still bleeding; you need to get some help," he said.

"Yes…yes, I do," Zelda mumbled.

Her gaze drifted to the floor, and Link gently nudged her chin up. "Don't look; it'll only make things worse," he whispered.

Looking at the blood on him didn't make her feel any better. "I'm horrible…I killed…" Zelda choked out.

Then, she was rambling again, and Link, Nayru bless him, sat through everything she said calmly. Finally, her throat hurt, and Zelda took a deep breath. "We need to go," said Link softly. "You're hurt, and you need help. Okay, Your Highness?"

Maybe it was intentional; maybe it wasn't, but Link using her title reminded Zelda that she had to get off the floor. She had to be the queen. Still, she said nothing and managed a weak nod. "Do you want me to carry you?" asked Link, shifting his shield and sword to his back.

"N-no, I can walk."

"Zelda…I'm not sure it's wise to…walk around the castle when your dress is that, um, revealing."

He was outright flushing. He was right, though. The dress showed her whole back and exposed her thighs. It certainly wasn't the way she wanted to be seen. Zelda felt as embarrassed as he was, although whether it was more from her weakness than her modesty she wasn't sure. "Are you sure I'm not too heavy?" she asked.

"I think I can manage, Zelda."

Hesitantly, she let him lift her into his arms. He walked down the corridor, and Zelda couldn't help but be just a little envious about how uninjured he was. She certainly wouldn't have had the energy left to carry _him_. She wrapped her arms around his neck and chuckled quietly in his ear. It was easier to be the controlled queen when he was carrying her, when she wasn't stumbling around on the ground. It was easier to pretend she was the always wise and witty monarch she was supposed to be when she wasn't surrounded by blood. "I'm not going to _die_, Link," she said, slightly coquettishly. She fully blamed Midna for her tone; there was no way Zelda, Queen of Hyrule, would _ever _flirt with her hero. Midna or not, it distracted her for a moment.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You're so concerned—really, really concerned, but I'll be fine."

"I know you'll be fine."

Zelda winced as she moved her shoulder slightly. "Yes, but…you're…so concerned. I mean…I felt that. You're concerned. About me."

His emotions shifted, and Zelda frowned. He was…annoyed? "Why are you so annoyed with me?"

The annoyance deepened, and Zelda sensed some internal struggle. "What?" she asked.

"It's…"

"If you're going to say something, just say it! I almost died! You might as well."

"Zelda, how would you feel if someone invaded the privacy of your _mind _and shifted around through your emotions?"

For a moment, she was speechless. Once she stopped talking, though, the pain was so more vivid, so she changed topics, "You're an amazing fighter."

He didn't smile, or say anything. Link merely nodded, looking distantly ahead. There was a distinct feeling of regret and sarcasm. Zelda thought there was a great deal of loneliness, too. There were almost at the chambers of the court physician, and Zelda honestly thought they might not meet anybody when Tayla almost literally bumped into them. Her eyes widened considerably. "Oh…"

Link edged around her, but she quickly ran and turned around before them. "My poor cousin, are you all right?"

Zelda nodded and managed a smile. "I will be once we speak with the court physician."

_Finally, _Tayla seemed to get the hint and moved before stepping beside Link and walking with them. "It's a good thing he was there, or you'd be dead."

"Yes, I'm glad he was there."

"Well, what happened?"

"I'll…tell everyone…later," Zelda said, before moving into queen-mode and effectively hiding that her chest felt tight and she thought she might be on the verge of _another _break down. "Tayla, gather everyone in the dining hall. Make sure there are extra guards both on the battlements and with the nobles."

"But what happened?"

"I'll explain later. Let me stand, won't you, Link?"

He agreed, and Zelda fought not to collapse as she stood. She wasn't sure why, but she was really thirsty…and so dizzy… "Do it now, Tayla. I'll explain everything shortly."

Zelda turned to face the physician's door, which Link helpfully opened for her, despite his rather angry feelings. Goddesses, he was moody! "Thank you."

The physician was an old man with smooth white hair and blue eyes. He'd been with her family for as long as Zelda remembered. He bowed before drawing back, definitely startled by her appearance. "Oh, my dear! I know I have some red potions just back here…"

Zelda tried to pull herself to sit on a table towards the middle of the room, but ultimately, she couldn't do it. Link helped her up, and Zelda smiled gratefully. The physician rummaged through several disheveled shelves before fumbling with several red potions and depositing them on the table beside Zelda. "Link, I need you to go to my room and get me a dress…and a hairbrush."

"Are you sure?"

"Honestly, I'll be fine. Just get it, please?"

The physician nudged Zelda's dress slightly down her shoulders, and it stung as he rubbed the potion into her wounds. "And…knock when you return," she added.

Link nodded and left, closing the door behind him. "Do you need me to take off my dress?" Zelda asked.

"That would be helpful, Your Highness."

Zelda removed the ruined dress, leaving only her undergarments. Despite knowing the physician her entire life, the queen was still embarrassed to be sitting on a table without her clothes. She only hoped he wouldn't notice the flush in her cheeks, but from his emotions it was probably safe to assume he was only concerned about healing her. The physician gently washed the blood from her back and rubbed the potion in her wounds. It stung, but it wasn't too bad. Zelda blinked as black dots appeared in her vision. "It may help if you eat and drink, Your Highness," the physician stated.

Zelda gratefully took the bread and water he gave her and ate as he continued his healing. She was beginning to feel much better. There was a light knock at the door. "Who is it?" asked Zelda.

"Link."

"Do you have a cloak or something in here?" asked Zelda.

The physician nodded and handed her a blanket, which Zelda wrapped around her, in a way that left her still injured back exposed to the physician but adequately covered the rest of her. "Come in quickly," she called.

Link did, her brush in one hand and a soft blue dress draped over his arm. His eyes widened. "Zelda, you're…"

"I know," she said, blushing even more, if that was possible.

Zelda mentally wondered if there was a word to describe how embarrassed he really was. "I…ought to wait…outside," he said.

"No, don't! I would…like you to stay. If you're outside, people will talk. Just lock the door, and stay in here."

He did lock the door, but Zelda noticed that he seemed suddenly engrossed with the floor. She, herself, looked up at the ceiling. The air seemed thick, and no one spoke, so finally, Zelda broke the silence and awkwardly asked, "Did you see anyone on your way here?"

"Yes, Shad. How long has he been here?"

They were both eager for a distraction. "Hm. I didn't know he was here. He sent a letter saying he needed to look at something, but I didn't expect him to just arrive…"

"Well, he did, and he…told me this dress is my color, and it would look fabulous on me."

Zelda fought the urge to burst out laughing and met the hero's eyes. "Are you serious?"

He was. "I'm sure he was just teasing you," Zelda replied.

He sighed, and Zelda smiled mischievously. "Well, I don't agree with him. It's definitely not your color, Link. You'd probably look best in this green satin gown I have."

"You're horrible," Link said, shaking his head.

The physician gasped, and Zelda exchanged an amused look with Link. "Oh, don't worry," Zelda said cheerfully. "We exchange banter like this all the time…well, when Link is feeling witty."

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" Well, he was certainly feeling bold. And moody. Zelda had a feeling she'd offended him somehow.

"Your Highness, if you would stretch your leg a little bit?" the physician asked.

Zelda moved around, keeping herself covered, while twisting her leg around, so the physician could rub the potion into the wound on her knee. Link actually looked at her, well, a little over her right shoulder it seemed. Zelda didn't like it. Somehow, it bothered her more when he didn't look at her than when he did. "Link, aren't you hurt?"

He had to be; there was so much blood down the side of one cheek that his hair stuck to the side of his face, looking more red than brown-blonde. Somehow, his clothes were spotless. That was some strong magic! Still, he shook his head. "Link."

"I'm fine, really."

"You'd probably say that if you were on your deathbed. You're going to die in some huge epic battle, and the last thing you say will be 'Oh, don't worry; I'm fine!'"

"I never knew you were so eager for my death."

Zelda laughter bordered on hysterical, when the realization hit her that they _both _could've died. She would've probably died if he hadn't helped. That was…an uncomfortable thought. What would happen to Hyrule if she died? She didn't know. That led to another chilling thought, though. Link was the great hero, and if he supported her, so did Hyrule. What if he died? Who would protect her then? She was pulled from her thoughts when the physician finished healing her. "You're all done, Your Highness. I'd recommend resting for a moment, though, as your body need to time to relax and adjust. I'll leave the two of you now."

"Thank you."

He left, and Zelda glanced at the dress Link held. "Would you…look the other way?"

"Shouldn't I just leave?"

"I'd prefer you didn't. It sounds crazy, but I feel safer with you here. Please?" she whispered, and she truly meant it. She tried to tell herself it was Midna's fault…_she _would've wanted Link to stay, but if she was honest, she'd have to admit that she, herself, really _did _feel safer with him there.

Link nodded, laying the dress beside her. He pulled up a chair and sat with his back to her. "As you wish."

Zelda smiled and pulled on her dress. Her body ached, but the breezy, silk dress felt good as it caressed her body. She stood a few moments, smiling, before taking the wet rag near her and walking to Link. Zelda knelt before him, and he nearly knocked the chair backwards. "Zelda, what're—"

"Hold still," she whispered, gently dabbing blood from his face.

"Zelda, I can wash my own face."

"I know."

When Zelda could see the slash, she gently stroked his cheek with her thumb, letting her magic tingle through her arm. Moments later, it was healed. Zelda had to admit that was because she wanted to heal him—not because of Midna. The queen realized too late that he'd probably ask why she'd done anything when he could've just used a potion (a question she didn't have any real answer to), but Link didn't ask. He merely blinked in surprise. "How did you…do that?"

"Magic. I can heal…just not myself."

"What else can you do?"

"I can teleport."

"Really? Then…it was you who teleported us when we battle Ganon? I thought it was the spirits."

Zelda nodded and focused on the other side of the room. A tingling erupted all over her body, magic ready to escape. She winked and vanished in a flash of light. The tingling vanished, and she was across the room. Link whirled around, his eyes wide. Zelda smiled and winced, putting a hand to her head. "Ah…I'm a little tired."

"Do you want me to escort you to your room?"

"I'd like that…but no. The court will be waiting."

Zelda took the brush Link had brought, and brushed her hair quickly. There was blood streaked in it, and the queen was grateful she didn't have a mirror. She'd insist it was nothing, have a quick meeting with the court, and then, take a nice, long bath. In a moment of weakness, her composure dropped yet again and she asked, "Link, how do you feel after you kill something?"

He was quiet, and Zelda didn't think he was going to answer. Then, slowly, he said, "Numb. It's this…numb feeling."

He wasn't being completely honest, and Zelda assumed Link knew that he'd just sort of lied to her. Zelda ignored it, though, and continued brushing her hair. "It hurts," he finally said. "Sometimes, I'm not sure whether I'm more disgusted at what I fight, or whether I'm more disgusted with myself. You know I dream about it."

"I thought you had nightmares because you missed Midna," Zelda said.

"She's…part of it," he replied thoughtfully, "But…it's not all because of her."

Link didn't offer any more information, so Zelda decided to respect his wishes not to discuss the topic further. However, there was something else she wanted to ask. "Be honest, Link. Why does me being able to sense your emotions bother you?"

"Couldn't you just read my thoughts?"

"I could just read your thoughts and find out…but that would take concentration and magic, and I do not feel well. So tell me."

"Because it's my mind. Because it's _mine. _I've become accustomed to being a fighter. I've accepted that as a hero I have a duty to you and the people of Hyrule, but my mind is mine. It's wrong to invade the privacy of something like that."

Wrong? Zelda had never thought of it as wrong. It was a gift, and it was smart to use it. "My gift lets me know who I can trust," she said.

"Then, it's not really trust, is it?"

The queen nearly told him to be quiet. He _had _insulted her in a way, hadn't he? Still, she didn't because in an odd way, what he said actually made sense. She'd wondered earlier what she could give him as sort of a reward for saving Hyrule, and she had an idea. "Fair enough," she conceded. "How about this: since you've done so much for Hyrule, I promise never to read your emotions or thoughts again. You can have all the privacy you want in your mind."

"That…that would be very gracious of you."

"Consider it done."

Then, Zelda turned to Link and once more retreated into her royal façade. "Ready?" she asked.

He shook his head, and Zelda couldn't help but slightly smile. "Well, we have to go anyway."

**Author's Note: And here's another one! Zelda and Link get to kick some butt! The next chapter is going to be from Midna's perspective, so I'm rather excited about that. She's such an odd character to write, but here are the review responses:**

_Animelover112: _I 3 your story youve got great potential andgreat imagination plusgreat info on the characters [_Thank you very much; that's rather kind of you! And thanks for reviewing my other story, too!]_

_Hazelholly: _I love it : D it's very realistic and it gives another point of view about the after effects of twilight princess. Zelda did seem a tad selfish but I guess she can be it fits for this story [_Firstly, I want to thank you for your review. Now, as you were saying-Zelda. I suppose she is a bit selfish, but she's going to change a little bit, well, okay, a lot. So…I suppose we'll both have to see exactly how that works out. But I am glad you think it suits the story.]_

_Catphantom01: _Have I told you that you're one of the best writers I've ever met here on FF? Well, now I have. _[Wow, thanks! I'm really flattered, but I've honestly read much better than me.]_

Would you like some pancakes? _[Sure, can I have chocolate chips in them?]_

_NarutoRyomaCub: _Really enjoying this story and Zelda's character is interesting. _[Thanks a bunch!]_

Update soon please! _[Well…a week isn't too bad…]_

_i-wish-799: _Oh that was pretty good. I liked how Zelda keeps thinking like midna then stopping herself. I also love how

much Zelda cares for her kingdom. Link is pretty amusing and so obviously link. I love it. _[Thanks a bunch, especially for specifying exactly what you like; that really helps me out.]_

_The Great Ahtnamas: _This is getting really good! _[Thanks a lot!] _I'm excited for an update-please do so soon! _[Well…for you this is a very quick update.]_


End file.
